123981-3-23-15-morning-coffee-the-wake-me-up-in-wildstar-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I might, but my wife is actually my pocket healer also. She doesn't have as much video game experience as I do (and her rig is crap, like a seven year old AMD rig with a GPU straight out of the era where "gigabit" was cool enough to be emblazoned across the package). Still, she did really well for her first vet Skullcano run, and she was surviving the double-dutch like a pro by the end. I'll drop a line in our collaboration channel if I need someone, though. I generally do that first; I consider it a courtesy for everyone in it. We're all sort of allied guilds, so I hit the channel before I hit my friends list. | |} ---- ---- ---- Let us know if you need people. My guildies apparently love MT. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Is there a way to tie it to the actual group finder addon so that GF has a sort of text scroll running on the side? And maybe you can add a bulletin board to the other side? Long term ideas, of course, that wouldn't be immediate. But that way, you could have one pane, strip out all the stuff from Group Finder that doesn't help, and have three stations, one that queues you, one that gives you a bulletin board, and one that runs a mirror scroll on the LFG channel (would require all channels to be LFG and the addon to join it). Also, even though we don't have a way to queue multiples yet, maybe there's a way to simulate it. Have the addon have a true random button, and it starts intermittently queueing for random dungeons, adventures, and shiphands for a few seconds apiece in cycles, then keeps running in circles until you get a pop? | |} ---- Oh cool! I'll give it a try after work. Maybe compare notes and such to get it up n running. I should really check that forum section more lol The main issue I'm having is trying to make it as easy to setup as possible for the user as right now the best way I can think of making it work is having a custom channel created that will read and write keywords for different types of interested grouping. It's really rough and juryrigged at the moment, but can always clean it up later hehe EDIT: OH OH OH I forgot to mention. My friend got me the gamescom code as a gift, I am loving the dye and the top hat | |} ---- What is the dye, I was only aware of the top hat and monocle? | |} ---- Gamescom blue-purple dye, it's like...really nifty looking. It's like a duo tone dye with a bit of gloss to it. I'll post pics later if no one else can(I tried searching for something but my search-fu is weak) The table is also nice as well. | |} ---- ---- Come hang out with Seeger! I'm always down for a good RP scene, and he's always itching for a good time! Granted, good time in this context generally involves killing things, or drinking a lot of alcohol and talking about killing things. He's a very deep and complex individual.... | |} ---- I think this wouldn't be too difficult to do- assuming the code for the current LFG tool is all there and available. I'll have to take a look. I like that idea a lot, though. Might be done after v1, unless you think integrating it now would make for quicker adoption. Having done the first pass, I'm still not sure what the value of a tool like this is. I did pop it up after an hour of play last night and it had captured a half-dozen groups I'd missed- everything from SC normal to a GA pug, including one vet shiphand and some vet dungeons. So if I was looking for something to do at that point, it would have been nice. That being said, half a dozen groups in an hour is kind of "meh" during prime time. But not sure how many the tool didn't capture because people wrote something other than the filters caught. I think I'm going to add in "looking for" as a filter- however, that will catch some non-groups for sure, like "Looking for weapsonsmith". Still, right now it's missing "looking for vet wotw" etc. I think it'll take some fine-tuning. Either way, appreciate the feedback :) | |} ---- Let's definitely compare notes. I haven't gotten around to the "inter app communication" part, so hoping all of that is dooable. I've got a good scheme that I think will work very well if I can figure out how to do broadcasts over a channel like "LFG" without creating a bunch of visible spam. I feel like that has to be possible because of addons like WYBMN, but I just haven't gotten in that deep. | |} ---- ---- What ate up all your decor John? I took a quick gander at the place this morning and I didn't immediately see anything that eats up a lot of decor. Am I missing something? Point being, I've seen similar/larger ships and yours feels pretty sparse for how much decor you're saying you used. Also is said bar patron a chua or something? o.O | |} ---- If I had to guess I'd say aurin and cassian floors followed by granok curved walls and the various square pieces of glass. Unless there's a UI panel I haven't found yet I think I need to write an addon that does this calculation. Heh... do you know any Chua that would be broken up over the loss of offspring? No this was a Granok. | |} ---- ---- The "stereo" is 9 pieces. There's a bunch of plants around the hot spring. There are a couple of helper platforms stuck under the elevator but that's only maybe 10-15 pieces. The five "large" housing buff pieces are still outside though I am using the Aurin Chandelier as part of the ship. It's because all we have to work with are squares. So anything non-square or needs a cutout is using a lot of unnecessary filler pieces. | |} ---- ---- I was not aware we had a hadouken emote? | |} ---- 167,Aurin Floor 81,Cassian Floor 73,Half Curved Wall (Granok) 33,Wooden 2x4 30,Square Glass (Riveted) 27,Hollow Dome (Granok) 26,Triangle Wall (Granok) 24,Curved Glass (Metal) 21,Exile Wall 20,Staircase 20,Marauder Metal Grate Wall Shelf 18,Magnetized Storage Container 16,Draken Pillar 15,Triangle Wall (Chua) 15,Cylinder (Granok) 14,Tablet Computer 14,Staircase Landing 12,Unframed Glass (Blue) 12,Tube (Granok) 12,Shiphand Locker 12,Dome (Granok) 12,Chua Floor 12,Arch (Granok) 10,Exile Drop Pod 10,Airtight Container Hacked together an Addon to generate a dump of the counts by piece name. Here's everything that I used 10 or more of. Not a big shock that the bulk of that list are basic builders. Just the first three combined account for 250 pieces. If we had 1xN blocks or even better, non-uniform scaling I could cut down the build by 100-300 pieces. Even more if there was a cutout capability but I'm not holding my breath on that. Most of the Square Glass (Riveted) was used for the nose. The 21 Exile Wall are a bit of an affectation (the red parts around the launch bay). 13 of the Magnetized Storage containers were used for the computers, one on the bridge a slightly smaller one in tac-ops. I used Wooden 2x4's as filler where I needed a thin spacer or an edge frame. | |} ---- ---- ----